The study substance, Col-3, is a non-antibiotic tetracycline that functions as a matrix metalloprotease inhibitor. Col-3 will be administered in a dose escalating design in order to determine the maximum tolerated dose, the safety, efficacy, pharmacokinetics and pharmacodynamics of the drug.